


9:28 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Thanks,'' Supergirl said as she smiled near Reverend Amos Howell.





	9:28 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Thanks,'' Supergirl said as she smiled near Reverend Amos Howell after he saved up to purchase a treat for her.

THE END


End file.
